Online Boyfriends Lams
by Galaxy Chip
Summary: Alexander is a foster kid who hasn't had the best run-in with life so far. He is also an author by the name of A.HamSandwitch. John is a pretty happy kid with great friends. He is also an artist by the name of TurtleMayhem101. They both have "celebrity" crushes on each other, but when they actually start talking, crushes escalate. [Mentions/Implications of abuse. Bruises]


John had laid down on his bed, his two best friends sitting on either side of him. He scrolled through one of his favorite author's profile, lazily kicking his legs a bit. He groaned quietly, bored. His favorite author hadn't updated any stories yet. Though, this wasn't very surprising, considering they only updated on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Sometimes it was earlier than that, but not really. They usually stuck to their schedule.

"What if I messaged them?" John jokingly asked, hovering and circling his thumb over the message icon.

Hercules shrugged, "It would be funny to see you freak out after they respond,"

"They probably wouldn't respond, anyway," John mumbled, still absentmindedly hovering his thumb over the icon. He thought about exiting 's profile, but couldn't really bring himself to.

"You should if you want to, mon ami," Lafayette retorted, "I am sure they will respond,"

John chuckled, "I'm sure they're working on a chapter. Busy,"

"Or," Hercules butted in, "They're just bored. Like you are,"

John groaned, not wanting to give into his friends words. He accidentally clicked the icon and heard the small 'ding' that signaled the start of the conversation. John shrieked and threw the phone to the foot of his bed, the thing almost falling off.

"Oh my god!" John shouted, his eyes wide.

"What?" Lafayette asked, leaning forward to peek at the phone screen.

"I-I… I-It… I accidentally started a conversation with them!" John reached up and tugged at his hair, "Oh my god…"

Lafayette picked up the phone and typed 'hello' into the message board. They sent the message and handed the phone to John, who shrieked again.

"You sound like a freakin' pterodactyl. Calm down," Hercules scolded, crossing his arms. Lafayette raised an eyebrow, "The winged dinosaur,"

"Ooooohh," Lafayette drawed, then nodded.

John's phone vibrated and he threw it again, scared that it meant A. Hamsandwitch had replied. This time, it was Hercules who grabbed the phone and handed it back to John. John slowly put the password in the phone and it took him to the screen he was most recently at. Which just so happened to be the conversation. Which just so happened to have a newly typed out message from .

John took a deep breath, slowly typing out that he was surprised they responded. And so his conversation with started.

 **(A/N)**

 **This is where it turns into some sort of chat fic. I'm not sorry.**

TurtleMayhem101-

Hello

A. Hamsandwitch

Hey

TurtleMayhem101-

I can't believe u actually responded!

A. Hamsandwitch

Well, of course I did. You are one of my favorite artists on this sight.

TurtleMayhem101-

Aww! I'm flattered! Ur actually one of my favorite authors

 **(A/N)**

 **Okay. The chat fic ends here. For now.**

John laid on his bed, smiling like an idiot as he read the next text sent him. Lafayette decided to speak up about something that had been bothering them.

"My parents decided to register to foster again and I'm kind of scared," Lafayette blurted out quickly.

"Why is that?" Hercules asked, looking over at Laf.

"Well, what if I don't like my sibling? What if they aren't nice or they are greedy or they're a slob or they don't let me talk? What if they don't like _me_? What if they think I talk too much? Or that I'm too clingy? Or if they don't like my perfectionism? What if they don't like what I look like or how I'll start rambling and then it turns to French?" Lafayette was freaking out a bit. They didn't want their sibling to dislike them.

"Your sibling will love you, Laf," John reassured, "and if they don't, then it's their loss," John looked up at Laf.

Lafayette nodded and took a deep breath, "Okay. Thank you, Mon ami,"

"It's not a problem, Laf. You're my friend," John said, then went back to messaging .

"I wonder what they'll look like," Lafayette stated.

"Well, I'm not sure, Laf," Hercules replied, "I have no doubt, though, that if they're shorter than you, you will literally _make_ them steal your hoodies,"

Lafayette was going to abject, but found no use in it and closed their mouth. After a moment, they opened their mouth again and asked, "What if they'll be able to speak French?!"

Hercules playfully groaned, "I am _not_ about to have _three_ people conspiring against me in languages I can't understand,"

"Hey, if you're lucky, they'll be able to speak Latin or Irish, like you," Lafayette shrugged.

"Well, maybe, but that's rare," Hercules stated.

"This kid will have to be rare if they expect to get into our group," John retorted, secretly having been listening in on the conversation.

Hercules nodded, "And they better not have a problem with Laf's pronouns. Or our sexualities,"

"I'm sure they won't, Herc," Lafayette reassured, "Plus, I'm sure they'll be awesome. Anyone that has me as a sibling should be," They grinned.

Hercules shook his playfully, chuckling. He teased, "Yeah. To make up for it,"

Lafayette dramatically gasped, placing a hand over their heart, "How could you, mon chér! I thought you loved me!"

"I do, I do," Hercules chuckled, "I was just teasing,"

"Shut up and kiss already," John grumbled, typing on his phone. His two best friends blushed and stumbled over their words.

"Shut up!" Hercules shouted.

John giggled, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Geez,"

"Anywaaaay," Laf drawed, their cheeks still pink, "I hope their younger than us. I've always wanted a younger sibling,"

"But then they won't be in any of our claaaasses," Hercules whined.

"They might be really smart and be in our classes," Lafayette counteracted.

"That's really high expectations, Laf," Hercules said.

"I just want a really smart younger sibling. Is that too much to ask for?" Lafayette mumbled.

Hercules stayed quiet for a little while, "...Yes,"

"Have some positivity, Herc," John apprehended.

"I know, John, but those are just some high expectations. Through the roof. Their sibling probably won't be perfect. They will be a foster kid, after all,"

 **An- For those of you who noticed how I didn't put "A. Hamsandwitch" for a while, I'm sorry. I believe the site thought it was a web link, but I can't be sure? Anyway, thx for reading! Word count: 1,039**


End file.
